Dreaming Neon Black
by Aredh
Summary: Someone is messing with Scarecrow dreams. What is Master of Fear going to do about it? And where does it all leads to? Scarecrow/OC warning!
1. Memory Lane

Darkness was only thing what he could see. The Scarecrow is used to be in the darkness but this was making him uneasy. The shades of black were so deep that he could actually feel them.

_Hello darkness, my old friend _

He heard a woman's voice singing gently, but he still couldn't see anyone in the dark.

_I've come to talk with you again_

Crane started to walk to the direction where the singing was coming. Or at least where he thought it was coming.

_Because a vision softly creeping_

He could see some small spot of light, which was similar to a star in the night sky.

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

It seemed that the spot was too far and it would take forever to reach it.

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

Suddenly the spot gained some form. It was a street lamp and a park bench. On the bench was sitting a woman singing.

_Still remains_

As Crane got near her se looked up to him.

_Within the sound of silence_

"Dr. Crane" She smiled to him. Crane clearly recognize that was looking to a woman's face, but he could make anything out of it. As if he was seeing her and yet not really seeing her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane, but I can't tell you my name." She responded, "Please, have a seat."

Crane was baffled over this woman. He sat down while looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, please. Don't look at me like that." She said "I just want to get acquainted with you."

_What does she mean by getting acquainted? _Crane wondered.

All of a sudden the scenery changed from pitch black darkness in to a hall. Crane recognized that hall which was in his old high school. Everything was just like he remembered. Two rows of lockers extended to the wall on the other side. The row of lockers were cut by the class room doors. He could see only two figures leaning on the wall. By closer look he saw a younger version of himself kissing to girl. The girl was Sherry Squires.

"First love," Mystery woman said, "I remember mine. He was a total bastard. He was after one thing and when he got it, I was trash to him. But the nightmares I gave him after that. He wet his bed like a little boy."

"That's not how it was" Crane said in disbelieve while looking at the couple.

"No" she replied "but that's how you wanted it to be."

As she said that the hall was crowded by teenage student. The boy kissing Sherry changed in to Bo Griggs. Crane saw himself standing in front of his old school locker looking at the kissing couple. Other students called him names while they walked by him.

"I despise her." Crane said.

"You know what they say, Dr. Crane." She said "There's a fine line between love and hate."

"That was a long time ago." Crane replied. The whole situation was making him uncomfortable. He didn't want some stranger to dig in to his memories. He didn't want to remember them.

"Oh, the nights go by so fast" The woman said. Crane didn't have time to even think when he heard someone shouting.

"Wake up you scumbags!" Guard shouted. Crane opened his eyes and stared at his cell ceiling. He was in the Arkham Asylum in his cell.

_A dream? _He thought. _A product of my unconscious?_

"What were you dreaming about?" He heard a familiar voice. It belonged to Jervis Tetch.

"You were talking in your sleep, but I couldn't make out what were you saying. Was it Alice?" Hatter said.

"No" Crane replied with a cold tone.

* * *

**A word from the author:** I had this plot formed in my head and I finally got down to write the first chapter. First sorry if my english sounds bit bad, since english is not my native language. If you see grammar or expression errors, please tell so that I could do better next time. Also please read and review with constuctive criticism.

The Lyrics in the beging is from a song _The Sound of Silence_ by Simon & Garfunkel

Finally I don't own DC characters.


	2. What's wrong with the Scarecrow?

Night after night she came into Crane's dreams and she was always singing that song. She made him go through every single painful detail of his life.

"That is so sad", she said when she looked into Crane's memories about his mother, "You never felt mother's love"

"I don't need your pity." Crane said.

"I'm not here to pity you", she replied, "I'm here to find out who is man behind the mask."

"Why don't you then go and figure out Batman." he said resentfully.

"I've tried, but somehow I can't get into his dreams. Beside you're more interesting."

"What?"

"After I realized that I could more than just watch other people's dreams, I started to look the perfect subject to test my abilities to the fullest. Of course I did test with normal people, but they were boring."

"So you're experimenting on me?" Crane asked.

"Or myself", She replied. "Dreams are way to see people's memories, inner desires and fears. And what I can tell from you, Dr. Crane, You are not dealing your past very well."

"I don't need you to analyze me!" Crane shouted. He was getting angry.

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" She found his reaction interesting.

"Just stop it!" He shouted at her.

"How does it make you feel, Dr. Crane?" She continued her questioning, "Knowing that you are part of somebody else's experiment? That you are some else's lab rat?"

Her words were burned in to his mind when he woke up to the guards shouting.

"She'll pay for this." Crane vowed.

The next night Crane did everything to stay awake. He got few minutes sleep and he was very careful not fall into deep sleep. Finally the long hours of the night turned into morning. Crane felt dreadful. The effects of sleeplessness were already getting in to him just one night. He knew he needed some aid to stay awake. Crane used bribery, intimidation and threats to get the guard aid him. Finally he found someone who he would consider 'a weak mind' to bring him some stimulant. And it helped him a lot since the need to sleep for humans is very strong.

The doctors started to notice his behavior. At first they tried to put some sleeping drugs in to his food, but Crane figured the plan out and stopped eating the food he was given. After five nights the doctors decided it was time for some drastic measures. Guards came into his cell and grabbed him. Crane fought as hard as he could but his body was weary due to the lack of sufficient rest. Crane was dragged to the medical clinic where the doctor injected sleeping drugs. He could fight it and soon fell into deep sleep. And there she was waiting for him.

"You think you can run away from me?" She said.

* * *

The rouges are kept apart most of the day. Side with supper they one hour per day for 'free time' when they are not confined into their cells. Of course the surveillance is very tight and the asulym staff preferred that they would even have this hour. But some human rights activist in the ethics committee pushed this matter really hard and finally was given in just to shut the activist up.

"Somebody is missing." Joker said after looking around. He got Riddle's attention.

"Jester's right." Riddler said, "Since Two-Face is in solitary and for the obvious reasons Freeze is not here, there is only one I can think of."

Riddler looked for the Mad Hatter. They were in the same cell block so the Hatter must know something. Jervis Tetch was crouch in the corner of the room looking anxious. He was avoiding eye contact and clearly didn't want anyone to talk to him

"What is it Hatter?" Riddler tried to be friendly with the Hatter so that he would calm down a bit. "Where is Scarecrow?"

"Oh, what's wrong with the Scarecrow? Has Doctor Crane gone insane?" The Hatter said, "She comes in his sleep, making him weep. So Crane said enough and tried to call her bluff. He stopped dreaming and ended the screaming. Five nights he stays awake and finally the doctors took him away."

"What the hell is he babbling about?" Joker said.

"If you would have paid any attention, you would easily figure out the message behind the rhymes." Riddler said, "Scarecrow has been having some dreams about a woman. Crane doesn't like it and stopped sleeping. So the doctors probably gave him some sleeping drugs. Nothing serious then."

"No! She is alive and won't step aside. Crane wants her to pay, but when will be the day?" The Hatter added.

"He is madder than I thought." Riddler said. "This woman would actually be a real living person?"

The Hatter nodded as a response. Whoever this woman was she wasn't only affecting on Scarecrow but also was making the Hatter very nervous. He started to mutter something about Alice.

"Interesting." Joker said with a smirk on his face.


	3. Outside help

The cycle continued for two months. Crane tried everything to stay awake during nights and after few days the doctors forced him to sleep by using sleeping drugs. Finally Crane's treating psychologist Dr. Combs decided that it was time to change the approach. He had called for an outside help for this matter. He consulted one of his friends at the Gotham University who recommended a Ph.D. student working in the general hospital who specializing in insomnias. The warden of the asylum was against at first, but since they were running out of options he agreed to let the doctor come, since the University recommended.

Dr. Catherine Sinclair was very reluctant to come to the Asylum, but her supervising professor stated that it would be great material in her doctoral thesis. And there she was waiting for Dr. Combs in the Asylum reception. When she graduated she had two choices, either work at the Hospital or the Asylum. Since she had heard all the rumors and stories about the patient of the asylum she thought it would be better for her just take the job in the Hospital. Maybe after she has her Ph.D. she might open her own practice.

"Dr. Sinclair," Catherine heard Dr. Combs' voice.

" ", she said, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He replied. "Have you been informed about the policies?"

"Yes"

"Here's you're safety button. The guards will just outside. Press it and he'll be in matter of seconds."

"Tight security?"

"Well we take every precaution when we are dealing with patients who are classified extremely dangerous."

Hearing words _extremely dangerous_ made her regret the she agreed to come. But it was too late.

"This is the interview room."

The room was very plain and it only had on table and two chairs.

"One more thing. You have read the file on Dr. Crane?"

"Yes"

"I can't emphasis this enough. Don't talk about your fears with him. He seems very polite and intelligent. And I'm not saying that he is. But that way he can trick you becoming his test subject. Since he is locked in here he hadn't had many people to test on. They are mostly asylum staff. But since you are a new face he might take an interest on you."

"This sounds just great" She started to be nervous.

"We can still call of this if feel uncomfortable."

"No" She replied "I can't back out on this. It wouldn't look good at the University."

Dr. Combs nodded and told the guards to bring in the patient. Catherine places her briefcase on the table. She opened it and took out her notepad. As the guards brought Crane she was a bit amazed by his looks. Crane was tall and thin man. She could see the weariness in his eyes. Guards placed Crane on the chair.

"Dr. Crane, this is Dr. Catherine Sinclair. She'll be treating you for your sleeping problems." Dr. Combs said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Catherine smiled at Crane. She tried to make a good impression.

"Remember what we discussed before." Dr. Combs said to Catherine. "And Dr. Crane, be nice to her."

Catherine started to feel very claustrophobic when Dr. Combs closed the door. She was locked in a small room with one of the most notorious villains of the Gotham City. She tried to hide her nervousness but she knew she wasn't doing a very good job. Catherine sat down on opened her notepad. She wrote the date and tried to think what she would say to Crane. She had treated patients before, but not anyone like him.

"What is the purpose of all this?" Crane asked her before she had a chance to open her mouth.

"I… I'm here to treat you for your insomnia." She hesitated at first.

"Really?" He continued questioning.

"Yes. According to your file, there is nothing physically wrong with you. Dr. Combs asked me to interview you since I'm working on my doctoral thesis about insomnias." Catherine answered in very professional manner.

"Like they care" Catherine was surprised by Crane's cynical attitude towards the asylum staff.

"To be honest, they don't", She replied, "But the ethics say otherwise. And Ethics Committee can be very messy. I've seen some good doctors ruined because they went against the ethics code."

Crane looked at her very suspiciously and it bothered her a lot. She was expecting the question about her fears. There is no way he wouldn't noticed the she is nervous and maybe even scared of him.

"I'm not here to find out some hidden sexual desires from your dreams." She tried to lighten up the atmosphere by saying a little joke, but it didn't work on Crane "I'm only interested why you are not sleeping."

Catherine hoped she would get Crane to answer her question. But he didn't say anything. She tried to rephrase the question or steer the conversation to some other topic and back to the question about his insomnia. But her efforts were futile since he wouldn't give an answer. She didn't even realize the time was up when Dr. Combs came in. The guards took Crane back to his cell.

"How did it go?" Combs asked.

"Fine. I guess." She replied. "I couldn't get him to talk."

"Did you talk about your fears?" Dr. Combs asked since he was concerned on Catherine's safety.

"No" She said "He didn't even ask."

"That is very out of character" Dr. Combs analyzed "Maybe there really is something wrong with him."


	4. Secret is out

Catharine Sinclair tried her best to get Jonathan Crane to open up, but she couldn't get through the wall of silence. She tried to provoke him by telling about herself if she could at least get him interested about her fears. Only time she had little response was when Crane noticed her little golden cross that she always wore. Catherine told that she was catholic, though she didn't follow doctrine by the letter. She attended Masses whenever she had time and confessed on a regular basis. For Crane religion only brought bad memories and Catherine could see that.

"I have an idea" Catherine said "I would like to do a little experiment on you."

She definitely got Crane's attention. She started to remind him of some one.

"Don't be alarmed" She continued "It's no big deal."

Crane looked suspiciously at her.

"I'll treat you just as any other my lab rats." She said with a kind smile trying to joke again. But her joke had totally opposite response.

"You." Crane said as Catherine could see the anger building up in his eyes. She knew she had something she should have. She could react fast enough when Crane stormed up from the chair and pushed the table to side. He grabbed her throat and pushed her back on the floor. She felt her head hit on the floor and the back of the chair pressing on her spine. She pressed the emergency button in panic and thinking where hell are the guards.

"I'm going to make crawl in fear! You'll pay for everything you did to me!" He said in very low and frightening voice. At the same time the guards rushed in and pulled Crane away from Catherine. They dragged Crane out as he was screaming revenge on Catherine. Dr. Combs ran in and told them to get some sedatives for Crane.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Combs helped Catherine up. She nodded for an answer.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He… just attacked me. I…" She was terrified, "I need to go home."

Catherine quickly gathered her things and stuffed in to her briefcase. Dr. Combs suggested that she would see a medical doctor, but she refused. Catherine wanted to go home and fast.

She had never driven that fast to get her apartment. Catherine locked her doors walk fast to her kitchen window. In front of the window she had table and a chair. On the table there was an ashtray and a pack of cigarettes. She had been trying to quit smoking, but after she started to work on Crane she picked it up again. She opened the window and light up a cigarette.

"Shit." She said to herself. She had blown her cover and now Crane wants revenge. She knew it was bad idea when she saw the newspaper headline about the Scarecrows capture. She should have never entered in to his dreams. And she should have never agreed to treat him.

"Everything is fine as long as he is locked up inside the asylum." She tried to calm herself down. But she knew he would break out when the chance would come. And that chance came sooner than she thought.

* * *

Crane felt someone kicking his bed. He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure in front of him.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Joker smirked "Or do I have to kiss you?"

"Joker what..?" Crane felt a bit dizzy because of the drugs he received after attacking that doctor.

"I'm doing you a favor." Joker said and pointed to Cranes cell. The door was open and Harley Quinn was standing there. Crane stood up still feeling dizzy. A favor from Joker wasn't actually a good idea, but it wasn't the first thing on his mind. She was and the revenge. Crane walked right out while looking at the mayhem which this weird clown couple has caused again.

"What are up to Mistah J?" Harley asked.

"You'll see Harley, you'll see." Joker said with and evil grin.


	5. Night

_Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. I've been doing nightshift and most of my days goes to sleep. But here is one and have already started to work on next one so hopefully I'll finnish it soon. Don't own DC._

* * *

Commissioner Gordon was standing next to the Bat signal waiting for the Dark Knight. He had the case files in his hands and he was browsing them through. The city was asleep unaware of the danger that latest events have cast upon it. It has already been four hours since the escape happened.

"Is this about the Asylum?" Gordon heard a voice in the shadow. Gordon knew that Batman had arrived.

"So you have heard about it?" Gordon said.

"I have my own sources. Joker created a chaos there."

"Yes. Also Crane is missing." Gordon browsed the file to find shot of the surveillance footage.

"Are they working together?"

"I'm not sure. Surveillance only showed that Joker let Crane out but they didn't leave together." Gordon paused. "Together or not, having both of them out…"

"I'll catch them." Dark Knight said.

"About Crane, he attacked a psychologist name Catharine Sinclair earlier. I've already sent officers to get her to safe location." Gordon said as he handed the copy of the files to Batman.

"If Crane is after her, he'll find her." Batman said.

* * *

Catharine couldn't sleep at all. She was worried about Scarecrow. She just hoped that everything would go away though she knew it would happen. Catharine heard a knock on the door. She was afraid to open it. What if it was Scarecrow? She quickly discarded the thought. Would he really be coming knocking on the door? Catharine cautiously opened the door.

"Doctor Sinclair?" There were two police officers standing.

"What is this about?" She asked though she had a hunch of what is going on.

"We have come to take you to safe location." One of the officers said.

She didn't even have to ask. She knew it was about Scarecrow and he has escaped the Asylum. Now she had no choice other than to have faith in the Gotham police department to keep her safe.

"I'll gather my things." She said and took everything that is necessity. She didn't have lot of time. He could already be there. The bare though of enouncing Scarecrow outside the safety of the Asylum made her terrified. And that was exactly what he wanted. His revenge has already begun without any physical contact.

She got in to the police car and they started to drive out from the suburbs of Gotham. She had a need make a final confession before she dies. Catharine was certain that it was a matter of time before Scarecrow has his hands on her and by his hands she will die. She needed to make peace with God.

"There is a church coming up." She said. "I need to talk to my priest."

"Ma'am we can't stop." The police officer said.

"It's very important." She insisted. She had very anxious expression on her face.

"Fine." The officer gave in since he could see that Catharine would burst out of fear if they didn't stop. He pulled over to the church. Catharine got out of the car and walked inside the church followed by the two officers.

"We'll wait here. Just don't take too long." One of them said when they got in. Catharine nodded for answer. Besides them there was only two other persons in the church. The priest was by altar and Catharine walked up to him. She was almost begging to confess and despite the hours the priest agreed to take her confession since it seemed to be very important to her.


	6. Confession

Catharine followed the priest in to the Confessional and sat down to her place. She was feeling calm as she prepared to start her confession.

"In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." She said while making the sign of the cross. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been six months since my last confession."

Catharine paused for a while trying to figure out how she would phrase her thoughts.

"I… I have hurt someone." She began. "I made him go though some painful memories against his will."

She paused a bit trying to collect her thoughts.

"I'm a psychologist so basically that is what I do. I help people to deal with painful things in their lives."

"Were you helping him?" The priest asked her.

"No." She answered "I don't think I was. I was curious about him. I wanted to know how he became who is he. But I only hurt him and now he wants payback."

"Have you tried to ask his forgiveness?" Priest asked.

"I don't think saying 'I'm sorry' will do." Catharine said while thinking about what happened in that therapy room in Asylum.

"You should try. You might be surprised." He continued.

After she had confessed and received absolution from her sins she was getting ready for doing her penance. Catharine did really pay any attention to the man who standing lighting candles. As she walked by him she started to feel a bit light-headed. She sat on to church bench and took a deep breath. Catharine thought that she was exhausted and she really needed some rest. She looked up at the crucifix as she was starting to do her assigned penance. She astonished what she was seeing. The Crucifix looked very alive. All the wounds of the Christ seemed to be real and bleeding. Catharine took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It's all in my head." She told herself. Catharine decided not to do her penance. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing and wanted to get back to the police officers. She stood up kept her sight on the floor. As she got the half ways of the bench rows she looked up to doors where the police officers stayed to wait for her.

The sight horrified her. She saw both of them speared through the heart lying in a pool of blood. Catharine was gasping for air and turned to face the altar. The whole altar was on fire and she could see faces in the flames and hearing desperate screams as if damned souls would be burning in hell.

Catharine was almost paralyzed in fear. She fell on to her knees and started to pray.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus." She said with trembling voice, "Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

Whole this time she kept her eyes tightly shut and now she dared to open them carefully. She saw a shadowy figure approaching who she would have been convinced to be the devil himself. She crouched more and started to repeat the prayer with louder voice. But she couldn't even get half of the prayer when she her arm was grabbed and she was pulled up. She was looking right in to her menace. He had a gas mask which had old brown colored pieces of sewed in to. His eyes were glowing in eerie light which almost hurt her eyes. At this point it began to be clear for. Even though she was strongly hallucinating Catharine knew she was affect by fear toxin and she was facing the Scarecrow.

"Prayers won't help you now." He said creepy voice altered by the gas mask. "You are mine."


	7. History

Bruce was sitting by the computer in the Batcave. He was looking for information on Catharine Sinclair, since the name sounded familiar. Soon he had gathered the family history.

_Catharine Sinclair_

_Age 29_

_Graduated from Gotham University majoring in psychology_

_Current occupation: Psychologist in Gotham City General Hospital_

_Parents:_

_William Sinclair_

_Professor of physics in Gotham University_

_Deceased_

_Elizabeth Sinclair_

_Member of many Charity Organizations_

_Deceased_

_Siblings:_

_Henry Sinclair_

_Age 31_

_Graduated from Harvard law school_

_Current whereabouts unknown_

"Now I remember." Bruce said his thoughts. Her father held the physics 101 when Bruce attended his first classes in Gotham University.

"The Sinclairs. That is the name I haven't heard in years." Alfred said as he brought tea and sandwiches to his master, "That was back in the old days when the parents were alive. Got used to see them every high class social event in Gotham. It was very sad when they died."

"Remember them too." Bruce said, "I attended their funeral. Henry and Catharine seemed bit odd, but it thought that the shock hadn't worn off. "

"Yes." Alfred replied as he was opening the TV for the news. "I heard rumors that Henry quit his job in renowned law firm and disappeared."

The news report was telling about the latest turns of the event. There was signature attack in a catholic church. Two police officers and a priest were taking to the hospital. The probable cause was, as the reporter claimed, Scarecrows fear gas. Catharine's picture was shown on bottom of the screen as she was reported being kidnapped.

"Sir," Alfred as to have his master attention, "Looks like Dr. Crane have gotten to her."

"Damn" Bruce said. "I never thought he would be this fast."

"I'll put these in the fridge then." Alfred sighed as he watched Batman yet again taking of in to the night.


End file.
